Forgiven
by Cagalli-01
Summary: An alternate ending to Frankenstien for my English Class. This was a class project so it IS different from the original story. Please Read.


A/N: This story was for my English Class. But I hope you enjoy it. It'a a remake of the ending to Frankenstein.

888

Forgiven

(oneshot)

Victor just finished his horrible tale about his past to Wilson, the captain of the ship he was currently located on. Wilson didn't know if he could believe the little fairy tale or not. It was just too unbelievable that Victor Frankenstein was able to create a living being from dead bodies and bring them back to life. So he left the captains room to wander around the ship to ponder about the little story.

Victor on the other hand, knew that the story was true. He knew that his beloved bride/cousin died, his brother William died, and his best friend Cleval died, all because of the Monster that he created. But on the other hand, this Monster only wanted to be loved and cherished by people but so far he had only experienced feelings like hatred, fear, desertion and many other nasty feelings. This Monster knew he shouldn't have been feeling these feelings if only he had been wanted from the start. With these thoughts Victor had changed his whole perspective about the Monster he created. The Monster only wanted to exist freely in society and not get chased away. Also Victor's first reaction when he saw what he created was totally wrong. At this moment he thought that he wouldn't chase the Monster away anymore but instead would go back to his home town and create something nice for the Monster. Then, he made up his mind, he would go back to Geneva.

He stayed on the ship to regenerate his lost energy. It docked at an unknown location. He still had to make his way back to his home town so from the unknown docks he took another pack of sled dogs and mushed to a familiar town and took another ship back to the main lands. It was about two months later when he arrived back in Geneva. Nobody lived there anymore that he knew since his father died after the death of his beloved wife. The only possible people remaining were the maids and that was only if they had even stayed there through out the years. When he got there it was dusty and unkept, just as he expected. The maids had left, most likely two years ago, he had been gone for about three or four years. They most likely thought that he was dead but that didn't matter. He cleaned all the dust that had gathered throughout the years and then went out to buy groceries. All during this time he was thinking what he could exactly do to calm the mind of his Monster creation, to come to good terms and be friends with it. He then, mystically, figured what he could do.

888

(Monsters POV)

It has been two months since I last seen my Creator. I started to follow my trail back to when I last saw him but I mostly had to guess since my tracks were now covered in snow. When I figured out where Victor was, I was angry -- pissed off even. I figured out that Victor Frankenstein had gone back to Geneva. His purpose, who knows. I only heard this from a couple of sailors who were on the ship that my Creator was on, they never left the town yet though . It seemed like they were having too much fun or possibly that they had a lot of repairs to do to the ship. So I too traveled back to Geneva.

888

It took a month but the Monster finally made it back to Geneva. When he got there he made his way to Victors house. He looked through the windows until he found Victor in his study calculating something. From there he went around to a different window, opened it slowly and then crept into the study that was currently occupied. "So this is where you ended up. I was wondering where you went." stated the monster. Victor slowly turned around from his documents when he heard the sound of his creations' voice. "I figured that it was pointless to try and execute you. I made up my mind that I wanted to be friends with you instead." said Victor.

The Monster just looked at him with curiosity. He was wondering if this was a trick to get close to him and end it in one night after so many years. Victor knew what he was thinking and spoke out, "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. I forgive you for what you did and I forgave myself in the process for what I did and for what I was going to do. I figured out a way that will make you more human looking. No one will be scared of you anymore."

The Monster was surprised at this. His Creator forgave him for destroying his family and his friends and could make him more normal looking, better actually, instead of having all these stitches all around him. He didn't know what to do. Could he trust him? His own Creator? Could he really make him normal? Would he take the chance? Victor did sound sincere about it. After much thought, he finally decided to take Victor up on his offer. He also knew that he would have to forgive him as well.

888

It is now after the surgery. All the stitches were gone and only a faint red line, that would heal, took their place. When he looked in the mirror he saw the changes and he liked them. "How do you like it? How about I give you a new name now?" asked Victor who stood behind the Monster, leaning on the door frame, looking at his current work. "I really like it and it would be great to have a new name, Victor. I would really appreciate it. Who would you like me to be?" the question popped out of his mouth before he turned around to look at Victor's pleasured face. "How about Francis? You ended up learning French all on your own and everything else right from the beginning." said Victor. He knew some things about a'Francis' since he had been told a certain story a long while ago. The Monster nodded his head in agreement. He liked the name he had been given and wanted to keep it.

888

A month has passed since the operation and the beginning of a new friendship. The red lines healed up in a jiffy. One night they decided to celebrate their new friendship/anniversary at a local bar. When they got there, they both ordered drinks. Victor got a dry martini and Francis a scotch on the rocks. After two or three drinks a pair of ladies showed up at the bar and ordered apple martinis. When the two men looked at them they instantly fell in love. Victor didn't know if it was right to fall in love another person since he had previously loved Elizabeth. Francis told him that Elizabeth would want him to be happy. They then walked up to the two ladies and invited them out. The ladies thought that these two young men were pretty cute so they obliged. They went on a double date together and each of the ladies fell in love with the man that they were with. A year later, they ended up getting married. Actually, it was a double marriage!

End

888

A/N: Please read and review!


End file.
